


The Wedding

by Mswriter07



Series: Brian and Dom plus one [9]
Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast & Furious (2009), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07





	The Wedding

Once Layla saw her daddy she ran down the beach in her flower girl dress and held her bouquet tight so she wouldn’t drop it. When she got to him he picked her up in his arms and said, “You look beautiful baby girl.”

“Thanks daddy. You look good too. Papa’s waiting for you.” Layla Rose said as she looked back towards the simple wedding setup and watched as Dom stayed with the pastor.

Brian scanned the guests and saw the members of the team left and various friends they had made since coming to Rio and swallowed when his eyes met Dom’s. He set Layla back on the beach and asked, “So are you giving daddy away to papa?”

“No. You’re silly daddy. He already has you, I’m just going to give him your hand.”

“All right. Lead the way.” Brian chuckled. 

Layla Rose took his hand and they walked to the end of the soft carpet that Vince and Leon rolled out and the music started. Brian looked up at Dom who was watching them both and Layla started slowly tossing a few petals here and there as she walked. When they got to where Dom stood Layla took Brian’s hand and put it in Dom’s and stood next to the pastor. 

Brian leaned over and whispered in Dom’s ear, “This is a very nice surprise and to get Layla to tell me it was for a project at school.”

Dom could hear the grin in Brian’s voice and whispered back, “I wanted your input too.”

Brian pulled back and said, “Thank you.” 

Dom squeezed his fingers and the pastor started the service. When it came time to put the rings on Nico came over with two boxes and Dom handed Brian his ring and he kept Brian’s. Brian slid Dom’s on his finger and when Dom put Brian’s on, Brian saw they were similar but his showed a bit more shine. The pastor said, “You may kiss your husband.”

Brian pulled Dom into a gentle kiss and Dom returned the kiss, words being unnecessary. When they needed air they dragged themselves apart and rested their foreheads against each other. Brian said, “I love you baby.”

“I love you too.”

Layla and Nico were the first to reach them for hugs and then the rest of the guests came over and congratulated the newly married couple. Roman was the first to wrestle Brian away from Dom for a few minutes and pulled him to the side. “Bro congratulations.”

“Thanks.” Brian said as his eyes scanned the clean up in process and the guests milling about talking to Dom and each other.

“There you go man. Always dreamin’. Did you not have one clue that they were planning your wedding?”

“No but it was a very nice surprise especially to see you all here.”

“I think Dom wanted to go ahead and plan the wedding and just get married to you instead of asking you to be engaged for any length of time. I think he told me it wasn’t ya’lls style or something like that.”

“I’m surprised we didn’t just elope.” Brian replied as he kept his eyes on Dom and Layla.

“Go on get back to them. We’ll see you in a few for dinner.”

“Okay.” Brian said as he grinned and left Rome standing where he was. Brian walked over to Dom and Dom wrapped his arms around his waist.

Dom whispered, “You were working on your car weren’t you?”

“Yeah. Vince found me in the garage.”

Dom dropped his voice so only Brian could hear and said, “If we didn’t have children running around I’d drag you behind those rocks and we’d fuck.” 

“About that? Now that we’re married did you arrange for Layla to stay with someone for the night or anything?”

“Yeah. She’s going to stay with Rosa and Nico and we’re going on vacation for a week.”

“Already packed?”

“You know me too well.”

“How did I not see any of this?”

“I did it while you were sleeping or running errands. Never too long that you’d notice but after my conversation with Layla, I couldn’t ignore this any longer. I want us together for as long as we got on this planet.”

Brian turned around in Dom’s arms and wrapped him up tight and rested his head in the crook of his neck. “Same here.”


End file.
